Three
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: Nero stumbles onto something very, very interesting in the shop lounge. This was the winning pairing from my poll! Contains extremely explicit Yaoi. Don't say I didn't warn you. (DxNxV)


Once upon a time, I promised all of you fantastic people that I would upload a DantexVergilxNero story since that is what won the poll on my page. I know it's been ages, but HERE IT IS! Finally, without further ado, I present to you a wonderfully smutty story of smut.

**WARNING:** This is incredibly explicit. If large amounts of detail in sex scenes make you uncomfortable, turn back. This is by far the most explicit things I've written, so DO NOT say I didn't warn you.

Much love, DarkenedDante :3

* * *

Nero pretended not to see the man dressed in blue ease his hand across the leg of the man dressed in red. He tried his damnedest not to see him run that hand across the other's belt buckle, undoing it and the button beneath it. There was nothing in the world he'd like better than to not see the zipper of the red pants go steadily down, revealing fine white hair that led down to more interesting parts of its owner.

But no matter how much he tried, or wanted to, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering back to the two men seated on the couch. He kept watching as they locked lips, tongues exploring each other's mouths, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

And as much as Nero tried to resist, his own hand slide down to his jeans, softly stroking himself as he stood in the doorway.

Before tonight, he'd never really given much thought to Dante and his brother, Vergil. Sure, they were handsome guys. He'd even admit they were hot guys. But when they're fighting and teasing turned into a make-out session on the couch, it was appeasing to his senses even though he wanted to resist. Temptation was quickly going to take hold of him. In fact, it already was. As the blue clad twin's mouth slipped down around Dante's impressive length, Nero stifled a moan. The spectacle before him was like sensory overload and he couldn't contain himself.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone is enjoying the show".

Nero froze, face red with embarrassment. He looked up and into the eyes of Dante.

Vergil stopped his ministrations, allowing Dante to get up, zipping his pants again, and make his way over to the youngest of the men. It was honestly pretty arousing to see how red Nero's face was about getting caught stroking himself to the scene of Vergil and himself having a bit of fun. He smirked, seeing the kid gulp when he stood in front of him. "You know, it isn't nice to spy on people", Dante's voice was lust ridden and husky.

Nero gulped, hoping that neither of them had seen his hand softly stroking his cock through his jeans. Dante looked down at him, licking his lips. It was no used to hope he hadn't seen. Just like their arousal drifted through the air like perfume, so did his. They knew. It was nothing but obvious.

"Nero, I think it's high time I invited you to join us. I mean, it's just cruel for us to leave you over there all by your lonesome, now isn't it? Besides, I believe Dante would enjoy escorting you." Vergil's voice sounded just as Dante's, only the slight tinges of coolness left its mark on his words.

Nero couldn't manage words, but his body did the talking for him. His teeth racked his own bottom lip as Dante smirked down at him and took his hand. He followed the older man a little hesitantly, watching Vergil's cool eyes examine every inch of his body as he walked toward him.

"Mmmm", Dante moaned as he sat the younger man between his brother and him, "This should be fun".

It was Vergil that made the first move, running a long finger down Nero's chest and stopping at the hem of his shirt. He hooked that finger underneath the fabric, pulling the article off and tossing it aside. Nero drew in breath as Dante's lips pressed against his neck, then opened to gently bite. Nero could feel the red clad twin's tongue dart out against his flash, licking from the bite mark to his nipple.

Nero could almost feel his eyes roll back as the two men assaulted him with bites and touches. It was the exact moment that Vergil locked lips with him, letting Nero explore his mouth, that Dante seized the opportunity to undo and unzip the younger slayer's pants. At this point, Nero couldn't even be shocked anymore. Hell, he didn't even know why he'd been reluctant about the ordeal in the first place.

It was Vergil who took Nero's cock into his hand and began to pump slowly, making a gasp escape the younger man's lips. "I don't think you've ever been with another man before, have you?"

Nero gulped, shaking his head. In truth, he'd never been with anyone before. His breath caught in his chest as Vergil stopped stroking his cock and let Dante take over. The red twin's tongue messaged the sensitive flesh, quickly plunging down and taking the entire length into his willing mouth.

"Don't worry, Nero". Vergil whispered into his ear. The blue twin maneuvered behind him, making it apparent that his own cock was straining against his black trousers. He quickly slid the trousers off and, motioning for Dante to let up for a moment, helped the younger man onto his lap. "I promise I'll be gentle. Isn't that right, Dante?"

Dante smirked, "Of course! We wouldn't have invited you to the party if we thought you wouldn't enjoy it, Nero". Dante quickly slide out of his own leather pants, assisting the younger man with his. "Just let me and Verge do allllll the work".

Nero was nervous, but he couldn't turn this down. He was more turned on now than he ever had been. Every time the twins touched him, it was like fire against his skin. Every time their lips touched his, it was like lightning. He swallowed, trying to form words as he felt Vergil's rock hard cock press against his ass when he leant forward to caress his neck. "Ver-Vergil", he managed as the hand left his neck and traveled down, "I,uh, I've never done this. I-I…"

"Nervous? It is understandable. Just trust me". Vergil, whom Nero knew didn't have a reputation for being overly compassionate, very gently ran a finger against Nero's tight opening before slowly pushing it in.

The sensation was strange at first, but Nero didn't have time to think about it. Dante, who had been entertaining himself at the sight, continued where he'd left off. Nero let his head fall back slightly as the warmth of Dante's mouth wrapped around his cock; the sensation of his tongue swirling around the head and shaft made him close his eyes. All the while, Vergil thrust his finger in and out, getting the younger man used to the sensation. He carefully inserted another finger, earning a surprising push back from Nero. He smirked, removing his fingers and scooting the younger man back just enough to push against him with his aching cock.

Nero's hear skipped a beat when he felt Vergil's impressive length slowly pushing into him. He winced slightly, but kept still as Dante lightly messaged the base of his cock with his tongue. The younger man opened his eyes, watching Dante stroke himself in time with the way he plunged his mouth down and up. Anything the slightest bit unpleasant wouldn't even faze Nero. There was too much to stimulate him.

Vergil slowly began thrusting into the man in his lap. He buried his face into the younger man's neck, grimacing at just how tight he was. The feeling was amazing. He delighted at hearing Nero start to moan, his legs slightly shaking at the amount of stimulation he was receiving.

And the fact that Vergil could see Dante over Nero's shoulder, stroking himself as he took the younger man's entire length in and out of his watering mouth.

Nero let Vergil kiss and bit at the flesh of his neck, leaning his own head back. He could feel Vergil push deeper inside him, hitting nerves he wasn't even aware he had. He couldn't control the way his legs were slightly shaking, or the way his cock pulsated when Dante pulled away for a breath ever so often.

"Mmmmm", Vergil moaned into Nero's ear, "So, how does it feel?"

Nero reached down, twisting the fingers of his Bringer into Dante hair as it bobbed back and forth. He reached behind him with his other arm, drawing Vergil into a deep kiss. He pulled away, biting his lip when he did. "Ju-Just don't st-stop".

Vergil has other things in mind, though. He looked at his red-clad twin, their eyes meeting to let each other know what they wanted now. "I'm afraid I must stop, Nero. I think Dante is being a little left out, don't you?

Nero immediately missed Dante's warm, moist mouth when it left his cock. However, the shiver that ran through his body when they all changed positions was one that he couldn't contain. Soon, Vergil was behind him, pushing back into him while Dante was in front of him. Nero was unsure of what the red clad twin had in mind, but was more than pleased when Dante's lips met his and he took both their cocks in his hand, pumping them together.

Nero gasped at the feeling of Dante's large member rubbing against his own. He had never imagined anything like this. He could feel Dante's cock pulsate against his own, moaning into the older man's mouth as their cocks were pumped together.

"See, you didn't have to watch from afar". Vergil whispered the words into Nero's ear before nibbling on the lobe a bit. He thrust into Nero harder, the boy's body growing warmer to the touch be the minute. "My brother and I are very welcoming. As he says, we know how to throw a party".

Dante smirked, assaulting Nero's other ear. "You got that right. Whaddya say, Nero? Having a good time?"

Nero couldn't muster a response as all of his senses were being so tightly strung. He felt as though everything would break in just a moment. He reached toward Dante, pulling the older man closer to his own body. Dante hand, and his pulsating cock, felt so wonderful against his own. He nipped at Dante's neck, earning himself a little growl when he did. It sent a surge of pleasure through his body, making him push back against the blue clad twin as he thrust even deeper inside. Nero's tongue roamed over Dante's. It was as if all three of the men moved in time with each other. Their bodies were like one meshed together.

Just as Nero could feel Dante's cock grow suddenly harder against his own, he could feel Vergil hit something inside him that set off every nerve in his body. His lungs felt as though they suddenly couldn't draw in air and his head wouldn't allow him to think. He moaned deeply, digging the claws of his bringer into Dante's shoulder. "Fuuccckkk. Dante, I-I can't. I can't-DANTE!"

Both twins drew closer to their younger partner, keeping him sandwiched between them as his body let go and drenched the red twin's stomach and chest in his seed. In turn, he tightened around Vergil's cock. It made it difficult for Vergil to hold on, feeling Nero's body tighten so much as he came.

Dante kept going, feeling the waves of his own release start to take over his body. As the youngest of the three men sprayed everything he had onto him, he leaned over his shoulder to crash his lips against Vergil's.

And with that kiss, Vergil and Dante climaxed together; Vergil filling the youngest slayer to the brim and Dante returning the favor of coating Nero with his own seed.

Nero didn't think he could move. His body felt as though the bones weren't even there anymore. His legs felt like they were going to give out as he stood up to let Vergil and Dante move. He immediately sat back down, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"So, Nero" Dante smirked as he leant down and assisted the younger man in cleaning himself up a bit. "I think you should join us more often".

Nero nodded without having to give it a second thought. He'd never be hesitant, or just sit back and watch, ever again.


End file.
